Fun in the Classroom
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: Jasper and Edward have some fun after school while alone in an empty classroom. One-Shot. All-Human! JasperxEdward. PWP! Yaoi.


AN: alright this is a JasperxEdward lemon fic! i love this couple so i wanted to practice my second lemon with them!

Warnings: yaoi/slash/BL(boyxboy) all-human! SMEX! if you don't like any of this run away!!! for you awesome people who love it please enjoy!! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

* * *

It's been a couple of months since Edward and Jasper got together. They had met in high school, Edward being a freshmen and Jasper a sophomore, now Jasper was a senior and Edward a junior. They've been together for over eight months now, and their relationship could be described in one word: passionate. The two were crazy for each other and didn't care if the whole world knew! However this sometimes got them into trouble.

"Jasper, Edward, please make sure to lock the door after you're done." The teacher said to both boys before departing from the classroom. Edward nodded as he began to clean the whiteboard, completely unaware of the lustful eyes on his body.

"Tell me again why you volunteered us to clean the classroom?" Edward asked as he neatly wiped the board. Jasper smirked, slowly approaching the younger male.

"Well...seeing as how we will not be spending anytime together this weekend I thought it would be nice to have you alone for a few minutes." Jasper said huskily. After hearing this Edward quickly turned to face him, a bit surprised to find Jasper so close, he knew what that tone of voice meant.

"Jasper not here." Edward warned as he took a step back.

"Why not? No one else is here." Jasper said, as he pinned Edward to the wall. The small piece of cloth in Edward's hand slowly fell to the floor, it's purpose forgotten. Jasper quickly claimed Edward's soft lips in a hot kiss. Edward's hands reached up and grasped Jasper's golden locks, struggling to bring him closer to the younger boy's body.

"N-no not h-here." Edward gasped as Jasper glided down toward his neck. He placed a wet kiss at his pulse point before biting down on it, making Edward cry out.

"Ah!...J-Jasper st-stop!"

However Jasper simply ignored this and continued on his task. He began to unbutton Edward's shirt, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses. Once he reached his lover's pert pink nipple he smirked.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Jasper questioned as he flicked Edward's nipple with his tongue, earning a loud gasp from the younger male. Edward didn't reply instead he tightly closed his eyes as his face turned a light shade of pink. Jasper was loving every second of this, how many times had he had fantasies of taking his young lover in this very room, too many. He didn't know why but he didn't care now that it was becoming a reality. Jasper gingerly picked Edward up from the floor, his shirt forgotten, and carried him over to the teacher's desk. Edward's eyes snapped open once he felt the others lips descend on his, slick tongue gliding across his bottom lip. Without meaning to Edward let out a small moan as Jasper's tongue slipped inside his wet cavern. Jasper's hands roamed over Edward's half-naked body, he placed most of his attention on his sensitive nipples, pinching and teasing them.

"Jasper!" Edward cried out in pleasure. He had completely forgotten his inhibitions, he always did when he was with Jasper.

"You want it don't you, love?" Jasper asked seductively as he pushed Edward down until his back touched the desk. Edward bit his bottom lip as Jasper began to remove his jeans and boxers.

"I-I...nnngghh!" Edward moaned as Jasper brushed against his arousal, he instantly shot back up sitting straight on the desk. Jasper gave him a gentle smile before spreading his creamy white thighs. He slowly bent down and licked the tip of Edward member, making the boy throw his head back in bliss.

"Ahh! J-Jazz!" Edward moaned loudly as he tightly gripped the edge of the hardwood desk. It was to much for him. Jasper's experienced tongue glided from the shaft to the sensitive tip before he took it all in. Edward gave a strangled cry as he felt the heat engulf him. Small tears sprouted from his eyes with the intense pleasure he felt.

"J-Jasper...aaahhh!" Edward moaned while reaching towards his lover's hair, he gave a light tug which meant he wanted the older boy to stop. Jasper, although reluctant, halted his ministrations an looked up at Edward.

"What is it, Eddie?" Jasper drawled out Edward's name while licking his lips. Edward glared in return, he knew Jasper was just teasing him. However his glare quickly turned into a look of pleasure when he felt Jasper's hand ghost over his swollen member. "...what do you want, Eddie?" Jasper asked, knowing full well the answer, but he wanted to hear it form Edward. He wanted him to scream it out.

"Please..." Edward bucked his slender hips trying to desperately create some friction. This only made Jasper's smirk widen further.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate, love." Jasper said teasingly, he then bent down and began to suck on Edward pulse point again leaving a dark red bruise, marking Edward as his. They both possessed each other and made it clear to everyone. Jasper knew he wasn't going to be able keep up with his teasing game much longer, his entire body craved to be inside his young lover.

"I n-need you...pl-please...fuck me!" Edward screamed in frustration. His face was a lovely shade of red and his emerald eyes looked black with lust and above all, love. Jasper gave a growl as he captured the boys lips in a savage kiss. He was done for, his control snapped with the look on his lover's face. Jasper swiftly discarded his shirt and pulled out a small bottle of lube from his jeans pocket. Ever since he got together with Edward, Jasper never went anywhere without his bottle of lube saying that with a sexy partner like his he always needed to be prepared. Of course after Edward heard his boyfriend tell this to his best friend for the first time he had turned an unhealthy shade of red, spurted out a long string of curse words and deprived said boyfriend from any form of physical contact for a week (the reason why it was a short punishment was because Edward couldn't go on without his lover for too long).

"Oh you don't need to worry Ed, I'll fuck you fast and hard." Jasper whispered into Edward's ear, making the younger male quiver in anticipation. After placing a small amount of lube on his fingers Jasper slowly traced Edward's puckered entrance. Edward whimpered, tightly gripping the blonde's shoulders. Jasper gently pushed a slender finger in then a second one, Edward's mewls like music to his ears. Finally he pushed the third finger in trying to stretch Edward as much as possible so he wouldn't hurt him. Although they've done this many times before it always felt like the first.

"Mmnn...m-more..." Edward gasped as he tried to bury the fingers deeper into him. Jasper chuckled before pulling his fingers out from Edward, earning a small whine of disapproval, however the whine morphed into a loud moan as Jasper pushed in something slightly bigger than three fingers. Jasper roughly gripped the edge of the hardwood desk, his entire body yearned to fuck the boy in front of him like an animal.

"Y-you're so...fucking tight..." Jasper trailed of as he tried to control his breathing, the scorching heat the surrounded his cock would surely consume him. He loved this, he loved doing this with the one person he held closest to his heart. Suddenly he felt Edward's hips rock against his, sheathing his arousal deeper into Edward.

"Move..." Edward said desperately.

"W-wait, love." Jasper replied, he wasn't comfortable with their position on the desk. He then spotted the teacher's chair and carried a confused Edward toward it. He plopped down on the leather chair with Edward on his lap.

"Ride me." Jasper said with a smirk. Edward eagerly complied as Jasper re-entered him, Edward used the chair's arms as leverage so he could have Jasper thrust into him. Edward bit his bottom lip as he bounced on Jasper's lap, the pleasure was very intense and he didn't want to scream out too loudly however Jasper didn't like this one bit.

"No. D-don't hide your screams, I want to hear t-them." Jasper panted. He then grabbed Edward's hips and lifted him up then he pushed back in, making Edward cry out. The controlled thrusts quickly began to turn into erratic ones, both giving into the pleasure they felt. Loud moans and grunts filled the tiny classroom, which only intensified when both boys got closer to their climax. Jasper, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, took Edward's cock in his hands and began to pump him urging his climax to come.

"Ahh!...Jasper!!!" Edward screamed out his lover's name as he came all over their stomach's and the chair. As Edward came he clenched around Jasper's member and he too came, while gasping out Edward's name. Sweaty limbs tangled together as their owners tired to calm their erratic breaths. Edward was the first to recover from the incredible high his orgasm had taken him, he looked around and saw they had created a big mess. He then turned to Jasper and pecked him lightly on his lips.

"You know you're going to have to clean this mess up, Jazz" Edward stated playfully. Jasper's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really? And why's that, love?" Jasper questioned in the same tone as the boy above him.

"Because this is your fault. You completely seduced me." Edward said trying to put on a serious face although laughter bounced on his eyes. Jasper laughed at this his sky blue eyes shining with love.

"On the contrary, it is you who has me seduced." Jasper said while bringing Edward's face toward his, sealing their discussion with a kiss.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! all mistakes are mine!! **

**until next time my lovely readers!!!! **


End file.
